TMNT Texts Chatroom
by IShipRaphael25
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding the chat rooms on the TMNT character's phones. Rated M for language and some adult themes. Enjoy!
1. Yolo

**YOLO**

Donnie x April Leo x Karai Raphael x MonaLisa Mikey x Renet

Donatello has created a chat.

Donatello has added Leonardo.

 **Donatello:** Leo I need your help now!

Leonardo has joined the chat.

 **Leonardo:** What's wrong?

 **Donatello:** What should I get April for Valentine's day?!

Leonardo has left the chat.

Donatello has added Michelangelo.

 **Donatello:** Mikey I need hlp pls!

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** Sure bruh, wazup?

 **Michelangelo:** ...oh

 **Donatello:** So?

 **MIchelangelo:** I wuz gonna ask u the same thing bout Renet

 **Donatello:** Get her a cool watch.

 **Michelangelo:** Thts gr8t! Gtg bye!

Michelangelo has left the chat.

 **Donatello:** Mikey wait! I still need help!

 **Donatello:** Ugh...I didn't want to do this…

Donatello has added Casey Jones.

 **Casey Jones:** Hey gap tooth.

 **Donatello:** What should I get April for Valentine's Day?

 **Casey Jones:** Me.

Donatello has removed Casey Jones from the chat.

Leonardo has joined the chat.

 **Leonardo:** Alright, so I hv an idea fr u

 **Leonardo:** …

 **Donatello:** I thought you abandoned me!

 **Donatello:** What's the idea?

Leonardo has added Raphael.

 **Donatello:** I don't want him here! This is why I DIDN'T ADD HIM!

 **Leonardo:** Well getting his help is my only idea bc I'm still trying to think of something for Karai.

 **Raphael:** I don't ge dont want me here-seems like im the only 1 who got my gf a gift

 **Donatello:** U and Mona do Valentine's Day?!

 **Raphael:** No its the Salamandrian equivalent. We hv 2 lick each others cheek all day nd the 1 with the most licks wins.

 **Leonardo:** REALLY?!

 **Donatello:** Oh my god Raph I'm so sorry.

 **Raphael:** I'm being sarcastic u moron! Of course Mona nd I celebrate Valentine's day-we're the only 1s out of all u idiots who r actually dating!

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** I'm hanging with Mona now and she says the licking thing is legit but u said no…

 **Raphael:** WTF Mikey no!

Michelangelo has renamed the chat: He'd Say Yes if the Licking Was Somewhere Else

 **Raphael:** You piece of shit your so dead!

Raphael has left the chat.

Michelangelo has been disconnected.

 **Leonardo:** He wll be remembered as a brv soldier…

 **Leonardo:** I can hear screaming Don…

 **Leonardo:** …

 **Leonardo:** Why do I always hv to save him?

Leonardo has left the chat.

 **Donatello:** Why did I expect any good to come from this?

Raphael has joined chat.

 **Raphael:** Now tht thats takn care of…

Raphael has added Mona Lisa.

 **Raphael:** Ur welcm btw

Raphael has left the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** Raphael says you need help wooing April. Is this true Donatello?

 **Donatello:** Sort of, ya.

 **Mona Lisa:** Very well…

Mona Lisa has renamed the chat: Violet

Mona Lisa has cleared the chat.

Mona Lisa has added April.

 **Mona Lisa:** April, Donatello and I need your help.

 **April:** Sure wassup?

 **Mona Lisa:** Donnie likes this girl named Violet but he's only ever had contact with her on social media. He wants to meet her in person for Valentine's Day and we need help preparing. And I mean-come on-Violet is perfect because he has a purple bandana and everything!

Raphael has joined the chat.

 **Raphael:** I ship it.

Raphael has left the chat.

 **April:** Um...sure I'll help I guess…

 **Mona Lisa:** Great!

 **Mona Lisa:** Oh look at that I have to go.

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

 **April:** So tell me about Violet. How come I haven't heard about her?

 **Donatello:** She's from Switzerland.

 **April:** I thought u wanted to meet her l8tr?

 **Donatello:** I do...she moved to the U.S. about a yr ago I think.

 **April:** Oh! Cool! So what does she like?

 **Donatello:** Well she really likes...science…

Mona Lisa has joined the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** Really Donnie? Science? She likes ninjitsu and Disney and wants to be a reporter after she graduates from film school.

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

 **April:** ...She sounds a lot like me…

 **Donatello:** SHE'S NOT YOU!

 **April:** Sheesh Don, I was just saying. I didn't realize u hated me so much.

April has left the chat.

 **Donatello:** No, April-that's not how I meant it…

 **Donatello:** …

 **Donatello:** I'm sorry.

 **Donatello:** For Christ's sake! Violet's not real! Mona tried to make her so that you'd get jealous! The truth is that I really like you and the earlier part of the chat was deleted. I was trying to figure out what to get you for Valentine's Day. I'm sorry…

Donatello has left the chat.

April has joined the chat.

 **April:** Omg rly? I like u 2 Don!

 **April:** Don?

 **April:** Shit I'm coming to find u

April has left the chat.

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** Really?

 **Donatello:** I'm coming for you too!

Donatello has left the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

Michelangelo has renamed the chat: Raph Broke My Spleen

Michelangelo has renamed the chat: I SHIP IT

Mona Lisa has joined the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** Mikey stop ruining the holiness that is this chat.

Raphael has joined the chat.

 **Raphael:** Thank god-if I hd 2 sit between the 2 of them 'eye-fucking' for 1 more day I was gonna scream.

Michelangelo has renamed the chat: Raph's turned on by Donnie x April smut.

 **Raphael:** U little piece of sht I'm right nxt to u!

 **Mona Lisa:** Why are we texting when we're sitting right next to each other anyways?

Michelangelo has been disconnected.

 **Mona Lisa:** No killing him on the bed.

 **Raphael:** Fine.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** Thx Mo =D

Michelangelo has renamed the chat: Raph has a boner

 **Michelangelo:** Yolo!

Michelangelo has been disconnected.

 **Mona Lisa:** And just like that, the holiness has been ruined.

 **Raphael:** Did it go as u expected?

 **Mona Lisa:** Yep-and you owe me 20 bucks. April does like him.

 **Raphael:** She cld be bluffing…

 **Mona Lisa:** They are making out in the hallway…

 **Raphael:** How bt instd of 20 bucks I do the licking thing.

 **Mona Lisa:** It's a deal...but Raphael?

 **Raphael:** Ya babe?

Mona Lisa has renamed the chat: Raphael totally has a boner right now!

 **Raphael:** …

 **Mona Lisa:** Yolo!

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

Raphael has left the chat.


	2. Mommy Donnie

Michelangelo has created a chat.

Michelangelo has just invited Raphael and Mona Lisa.

 **Michelangelo:** Guyzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Raphael has joined the chat.

Mona Lisa has joined the chat.

 **Raphael:** Do u wanna ask?

 **Mona Lisa:** No-you go right ahead.

 **Raphael:** Ugh

 **Raphael:** …

 **Raphael:** …

 **Raphael:** Alright…

 **Raphael:**...Wth calm words

 **Raphael:**...Wut is it?

 **Michelangelo:** I HAVE DISCOVERED THIS SUPER AMAZING THING CALLED NIGHTCORE WHERE THEY TAKE MUSIC AND SPEED IT UP SO THAT IT SOUNDS LIKE ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS AND IT'S SO AMAZING ND SO MUCH BETTER THN THE ORIGINAL SONGS~

 **Mona Lisa:** _Calm_ , Mikey

 **Mona Lisa:** Say it with me here

 **Mona Lisa:** Raphael's keyword

 **Mona Lisa:** Was _calm_

 **Michelangelo:** HW CN I STY CALM IN A TIME LIKE THIS?! EVERYTHING I THOUGHT I KNEW WAS WRONG!

 **Raphael:** Look, I'm not dealing with this crap-message me when there's actually an emergency.

 **Michelangelo:** Raphie~there's Spiderbait Nightcore

 **Raphael:** Black Betty?

 **Michelangelo:** Mmhmm =]

 **Raphael:**...be right thr

Raphael has left the chat.

Michelangelo has left the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** This is all it takes to break you?

Mona Lisa has renamed the chat: Help Wanted-Replacement for Raphael Hamato

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

Raphael has joined the chat.

Michelangelo has left the chat.

Mona Lisa has joined the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** Dear god what did you do to him?

 **Raphael:** Wut on Earth cld u evr mean? o:)

 **Mona Lisa:** Raphael Hamato-your brother is running away from you on the virtual plain! What did you do?!

 **Raphael:** I like to think of it less as a virtual plain nd more as another level of existence.

 **Mona Lisa:** Don't make me come over there.

 **Raphael:** Fine! Fine! Mikey tried to show me that Nightcore shit or whutevr…

 **Mona Lisa:** Yes?

 **Raphael:** And he got this dumb idea that if we got some helium balloons and tuned my drums and his guitar rly high up...

 **Mona Lisa:** Raphael no. Please tell me you didn't.

 **Raphael:** ...we could put on our own Nightcore concert…

 **Raphael:** It's not lk I wanted 2!

 **Raphael:** That little brat made me!

 **Mona Lisa:** Of course…

 **Mona Lisa:** So then what happened? This couldn't have started just because you two put on a concert.

 **Raphael:** Well...we were getting into it...and we didn't realize Leo and Don had noticed...and they took pictures…

Mona Lisa has added Leonardo and Donatello.

Leonardo has joined the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** Please tell me you still have these pictures...and videos…

 **Leonardo:** Don't worry-Donnie is making us t-shirts with their band name on it

 **Mona Lisa:** Band name?

 **Raphael:** This is why Mikey is afraid

 **Raphael:** Once he noticed them watching he threw his guitar at me, ran away, and told me to bring the Pubescent Turtles to fame without him…

 **Mona Lisa:** Video Leo?

 **Leonardo:** Sending it to u now…

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** Mona, do you want your shirt black, brown, or navy blue?

 **Mona Lisa:** Black.

 **Donatello:** Sounds good :)

Donatello has left the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** Hey Raph...hehe

 **Raphael:** I am going to kill u

 **Michelangelo:** U don't mean that bro

 **Raphael:** I saw u just enter the lab

Raphael has left the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** Funny Raph

 **Michelangelo:** …

 **Michelangelo:** you're joking right raph?

 **Michelangelo:** GUYS WHERE THE HELL ARE MY NUNCHAKUS?!

Michelangelo has just been disconnected.

 **Mona Lisa:** I'm not breaking up another fight.

 **Leonardo:** Neither am I

 **Mona Lisa:** Glad that's settled

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Leonardo:** How's Mikey?

 **Donatello:** He put up a valiant defence…

 **Mona Lisa:** Maybe we should write a few words on the back honoring him…

 **Donatello:** …

 **Donatello:** brb

Donatello has left the chat.

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** Okay what should it say?

 **Leonardo:** Thanks to the patronage of Michelangelo Hamato-Pubescent Turtles is able to live on in our hearts and our souls.

 **Mona Lisa:** In his memory, the Michelangelo Hamato Foundation has been opened up to help starving artists across the globe.

 **Leonardo:** As apology for the pain and torment suffered from this brave soul-Raphael Hamato-long loved and esteemed brother of Michelangelo Hamato, has donated a large sum of money to the MH Foundation.

 **Mona Lisa:** GOD BLESS AMERICA

 **Leonardo:** AMEN

 **Donatello:** Sounds good. They'll get here in about a week.

 **Mona Lisa:** Hey Leo wanna come spar with me?

 **Leonardo:** Sure!

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

Leonardo has left the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** None of u save me anymore…

 **Donatello:** You dig your own grave little brother.

Donatello has left the chat.

Raphael has joined the chat.

Michelangelo has left the chat.

 **Raphael:** That's right. Run little man.

 **Raphael:** I'm not sure I like you sparring with Mona, Leo…

 **Raphael:** Leo?

 **Raphael:** …

Raphael has left the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

Michelangelo has renamed the chat: Raphie's Jealous

Raphael has joined the chat.

Michelangelo's has left the chat.

Raphael has renamed the chat: RUN.

Raphael has left the chat.

Donatello has joined the chat.

Donatello has added April, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Mondo Gecko, Dr. Rockwell, Karai, Muckman, Renet, Shinigami, and Alopex.

 **Donatello:** Do you all want shirts?

April has joined the chat.

 **April:** Renet, Karai, Shini, Al, and I all want one. Renet wants navy blue-the rest of us want black.

 **Donatello:** Sure thing.

Slash has joined the chat.

 **Slash:** gdanm hiuge fdiginers

 **Donatello:** What?

Mondo Gecko has joined the chat.

 **Mondo Gecko:** His fingers are too big for the screen. All the guys want one. All black plz.

 **Donatello:** Great =)

Mondo Gecko has left the chat.

April has left the chat.

Casey Jones has joined the chat.

 **Casey Jones:** Oh my god yes plz make that three-one for my dad and one for my sister too

 **Donatello:** They don't even know we exist Case

 **Casey Jones:** Just do it Don!

Casey Jones has left the chat.

April has joined the chat.

 **April:** My dad wants a brown shirt.

 **Donatello:** Sounds good

April has left the chat.

Baxter Stockman has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** Um...wut?

 **Donatello:** …

 **Donatello:** Hello?

 **Baxter Stockman:** Xever, Bradford, Anton, Ivan, Tigerclaw, Master Shredder, and I would all like a t shirt plz.

 **Baxter Stockman:** But after we get them-it's back to war for good.

Baxter Stockman has left the chat.

 **Donatello:** This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Donatello has left the chat.

Raphael has joined the chat.

 **Raphael:** WTF Don?! Stop giving people shirts!

Raphael has left the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** Don't I get a shirt…?

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** Of course you do little bro-I already ordered you one-now go to sleep.

 **Michelangelo:** Good night Don!

 **Donatello:** Good night Mikey.

Michelangelo has left the chat.

Donatello has left the chat.

Mona Lisa has joined the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** Awww 3

Mona Lisa has renamed the chat: Mommy Donnie

Leonardo has joined the chat.

Leonardo has renamed the chat: Daddy Leo

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** Leo...no...Leo…

 **Leonardo:** Love u too dear

Leonardo has changed Leonardo to Daddy.

Leonardo has changed Donatello to Mommy.

 **Mommy:** Go to bed Leo

 **Daddy:** U forgot our anniversary darling =(

 **Mommy:** …

 **Mommy:** ...No I didn't your gift is on your nightstand

 **Daddy:** Yay!

 **Mommy:** Now go to sleep

 **Daddy:** I luv u so much dear

 **Mommy:** OMFG GO TO SLEEP LEO!

 **Daddy:** …

 **Daddy:** good night love

Mommy has removed Daddy from the chat.

Mommy has left the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** What. The. Actual. Hell.

Michelangelo has renamed the chat: I Need to Bleach My Eyes

Michelangelo has left the chat.


	3. Part of Your World

Leonardo has created a chat.

Leonardo has added Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, April, and Casey Jones.

 **Leonardo:** Guys hlp pls

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

Raphael has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** How can I hlp u if I can't hlp myself?

 **Raphael:** I'm hiding in my room and I'm not risking my safety to save u. I _told_ u-but did u listen? No~

Casey Jones has joined the chat.

 **Casey Jones:** Wut the hell r u guys talking about?

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** (Y/N) brought over a stack of Renaissance Disney movies and wants everyone to watch them with her.

 **Casey Jones:** God bless ur soul good luck

Casey Jones has left the chat.

 **Leonardo:** Alright I've hidden in 1 of the cupboards in the kitchen

April has joined the chat.

 **April:** U guys where r u we wanna watch Disney

 **April:** Wuts going on?

 **Michelangelo:** She's on (Y/N)'s side! Run!

 **April:** Hold up let me read the chat…

 **Raphael:** Delete the chat! Delete the chat!

Leonardo has cleared the chat.

 **April:** …

 **Leonardo:** I don't think she got to read it

 **April:** …

 **April:** …

April has added (Y/N) to the chat.

(Y/N) has joined the chat.

 **April:** Raph's in his room and Leo's in a kitchen cupboard.

 **(Y/N):** omg thx

 **April:** my work here is done

April has left the chat.

 **(Y/N):** Come out come out wherever u r

 **Leonardo:** Screw this I'm running. Ima go find Karai

Leonardo has left the chat.

Leonardo has joined the chat.

 **Leonardo:** Gus kelp

Leonardo has been disconnected.

 **Raphael:** Wut wuz that?

 **Donatello:** Sounds like he was trying to say _Guys Help_

 **Michelangelo:** Ha, I was smart enough to keep my location secret lol

 **(Y/N):** ...Donnie?

 **Donatello** : He's cowering below the desk in my lab.

 **(Y/N):** Thx

 **Donatello:** Sry I can't join the marathon today-I have some rly important experiments to do

 **(Y/N):** All is good-I understand. U can join next time! =D

 **Donatello:** I look forward to it ;)

 **Michelangelo:** Donnie stop her plz!

Michelangelo has been disconnected.

 **Raphael:** No fair how come beanpole gets out of it (Y/N)?

 **(Y/N):** Bc _beanpole_ has a good excuse-now where r u?

 **Raphael:** I've relocated to a new position where u will nvr find me

(Y/N) has added Mona Lisa.

Mona Lisa has joined the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** On top of the spiral staircase

 **(Y/N):** Thx Mo =]

 **Raphael:** What the hell Mo?

 **Mona Lisa:** Bros before hoes

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

 **(Y/N):** Got u!

Raphael has been disconnected.

 **(Y/N):** U AINT NVR HAD A FRIEND LIKE MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!

(Y/N) has left the chat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonardo has joined the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Leonardo:** My head hurts

 **Michelangelo:** So much singing o_O

 **Raphael:** LET IT GO LET IT GO CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE

 **Leonardo:** The hell?

 **Michelangelo:** Raphael?!

 **Raphael:** Hakuna Matata bitch

 **Michelangelo:** Something is very wrong…

 **Leonardo:** Raph where are you?

 **Raphael:** WE ARE MEN

Leonardo has added Donatello.

 **Leonardo:** Donnie track Raph's phone

Donatello has joined the chat.

 **Donatello:** According to my computer he is not in the lair

 **Michelangelo:** Where is he?! Something's obviously wrong…

 **Donatello:** He told me that he was going over to the Mighty Mutanimals after (Y/N) and April's Disney marathon.

 **Leonardo:** So he's with Mona?

Leonardo has requested Mona Lisa.

Mona Lisa has joined the chat.

 **Leonardo:** Mona! Is Raph okay? He's acting strange.

 **Mona Lisa:** …

 **Mona Lisa:** GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS!

 **Michelangelo:** It's happening to her too.

(Y/N) has joined the chat.

 **(Y/N):**...Turtles…

 **Donatello:** What the…

 **(Y/N):** The group that was once known as the Mighty Mutanimals has been transformed…

 **Michelangelo:** …

 **(Y/N):** INTO SOMETHING GREATER

 **Leonardo:** (Y/N)...?

 **Donatello:** You don't mean…?

(Y/N) has added Slash, Leatherhead, Mondo Gecko, Karai, Shinigami, and Muckman.

 **(Y/N):** THEY HAVE SEEN DISNEY!

 **Leatherhead:** I WANNA BE WHERE THE PEOPLE ARE

 **Mondo Gecko:** I WANNA SEE

 **Karai:** WANNA SEE EM DANCING

 **Shinigami:** WALKING AROUND ON THOSE

 **Slash:** wgat doi youi calk theen?

 **Muckman:** FFEEEEEEEETTTTTT!

 **Mona Lisa:** FLIPPING YOUR FINS U DONT GET TOO FAR!

 **Raphael:** LEGS ARE REQUIRED FOR JUMPING

 **Mona Lisa:** DANCIN

 **April:** STROLLING ALONG DOWN A

 **Slash:** wgats thvat wors agijan?

 **(Y/N):** …

 **Leatherhead:** …

 **Mondo Gecko:** …

 **Karai:** …

 **Shinigami:** …

 **Slash:** ..,

 **Muckman:** …

 **Mona Lisa:** …

 **Raphael:** …

 **April:** ...

 **Donatello:** Oh no...I can feel it...I think…

 **Michelangelo:** Donnie! Don't do it! U have to fight!

 **Donatello:** I'm trying...but it's so hard...I can't hold iT IN MUCH LONGER.

 **Michelangelo:** nooooooooooo!

 **Leonardo:** …what the hell is happening…?

 **Donatello:** SSSTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEEETTTTTTT

 **Michelangelo:** Shit

 **Michelangelo:** …

 **Michelangelo:** UP WHERE THEY WALK

 **Donatello:** UP WHERE THEY RUN

 **Raphael:** UP WHERE THEY STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUN!

 **Leonardo:** I'm not dealing with this crap

Leonardo has left the chat.

 **Karai:** Wandering free

 **Slash:** Wjish I cougdl bee

 **(Y/N):** Paaaarrrtttt oooooffff yyyooouuurrr wwwooorrrrllllldddd…

 **Mona Lisa:** Do do do la la la laaaa *ting* *ting*

 **(Y/N):** It's more of a *ring* *ring*

 **Mondo Gecko:** No bruh, it's a *bing* *bing*

 **Karai:** You're all wrong. It's *dum* *dum*.

 **Raphael:** Your a dum dum

 **Karai:** Wanna say that to my face?

 **Raphael:** ...nope

 **Karai:** then RUN

Raphael has left the chat.

Karai has left the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** It's funny when it's not happening to me lol

 **Slash:** I hfave to ho wtrach ryhis

Slash has left the chat.

 **Mondo Gecko:** Raph getting beat up by a girl? Count me in.

Mondo Gecko has left the chat.

 **Leatherhead:** Same

 **Shinigami:** Ditto

 **April:** Count me in!

April has left the chat.

Leatherhead left the chat.

Shinigami has left the chat.

 **Donatello:** where's Dr. Rockwell?

 **Muckman:** He told us to leave him out of it unless it was pranking you

 **Donatello:** grrreeeaaatttt :/

Muckman has left the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** I have to go save Raphael ugh…

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** Yo Don. Wanna go prank Leo?

 **Donatello:** Not particularly…

 **Michelangelo:** Great! Meet me in the kitchen in five-I have an awesome plan!

Michelangelo has left the chat.

 **Donatello:** ...I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't break anything

Donatello has left the chat.

 **(Y/N):** When somebody loved me…

Casey Jones has joined the chat.

 **Casey Jones:** Yo (Y/N) wanna go see a movie with me?

 **(Y/N):** What movie?

 **Casey Jones:** Emoji movie?

 **(Y/N):** OMG yes be there in 20

(Y/N) has left the chat.

 **Casey Jones:** Noice

Casey Jones has left the chat.

Leonardo has joined the chat.

 **Leonardo:** I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING

 **Leonardo:** …

 **Leonardo:** why do I always miss it?

Leonardo has left the chat.

Shredder is joined the chat.

 **Shredder:** BE PRRREEEEPPPAAAARRRREEEEDDD!

Shredder has left the chat.


	4. Mario Kart

Mona Lisa has created a chat.

Mona Lisa has added April, Karai, Renet, Shinigami, Alopex, and (Y/N).

 **Mona Lisa:** Gurls night?

Karai has joined the chat.

April has joined the chat.

 **April:** That sounds awesome! I'm in!

 **Karai:** Do we get to kill anyone?

 **Mona Lisa:** No

 **April:** I mean-with all of us together...it's a possibility

 **Karai:** YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSS

Alopex has joined the chat.

 **Alopex:** I'm all in. Whose arm do I get to chop off?

 **Karai:** lol yes

Renet has joined the chat.

Shinigami has joined the chat.

 **Renet:** That sounds like a lot of fun!

 **Shinigami:** If my girl Karai is in, I'm in

 **Mona Lisa:** Well that only leaves (Y/N)

Karai has requested (Y/N).

(Y/N) has joined the chat.

 **(Y/N):** Hey guys-what's up?

 **Mona Lisa:** Girl's night. You in?

 **(Y/N):** Sure

 **Shinigami:** R u alright sweetheart?

 **(Y/N):** Mikey's pissed me off

 **Karai:** What happened?

 **(Y/N):** I'm going through something really difficult right now and he can't be mature for more than 2 seconds to help me

 **Renet:** Well I mean...no offense...but it _is_ Mikey...wut did u expect?

 **(Y/N):** I'm his girlfriend! I think I deserve a little bit of his attention the few times I need it

 **Karai:** When was the last time he devoted 100% of his attention to u?

 **(Y/N):** This is Mikey Karai

 **Karai:** And ur his girlfriend. When was the last time?

 **(Y/N):** Last week when I brought pizza to the lair

 **Karai:** omfg no pizza included just u

 **(Y/N):** …

 **(Y/N):** I…um…

 **(Y/N):** Can I get a rain check?

 **Renet:** Thats sad

 **(Y/N):** guys it's Mikey I don't expect 100%

 **Karai:** Wait wait I've heard u 2 get busy

 **(Y/N):** ...I don't want to talk about this

 **Mona Lisa:** You have sex with him even tho he doesn't pay attention to u?

 **(Y/N):** I don't want to have this conversation guys

 **Shinigami:** More importantly-he doesn't give u 100% when ur sleeping together?!

 **Alopex:** I'll kill him if he hurts you (Y/N), u deserve nothing but the best

 **April:** Or she'll just chop of his arm

 **Alopex:** lol

 **April:** lol

 **Mona Lisa:** I'm on my way now-we'll have a really awesome girls night and u can talk to us about ur problem

 **(Y/N):** thx guys-ur awesome :']

 **Shinigami:** I'm not over this yet tho-Mikey doesn't give u 100% during sex?

 **Renet:** Ya-what the hell is he thinking about

 **(Y/N):** U guys know Mikey-the more excited he gets the more things pop into his head. So every ten seconds he talks about some weird ass idea he has

 **Renet:** define idea

 **(Y/N):**...ahem…"eh yo babe wut do u think martians eat on birthdays?"

 **Alopex:** Ur kidding me right?

 **Renet:** that's both hilarious and terrifying

 **April:** that pisses me off

 **Karai:** why haven't u confronted him about this

 **(Y/N):** bc I knew going into the relationship that Mikey has a short attention span and I love him. I don't want to ruin what we have over something I already expected would happen. I've dug my own grave.

 **Karai:** babe that is not the mentality u should have in a relationship

 **Mona Lisa:** I agree-doesn't sound like you have something all that great if u 2 can't have conversations about anything but pizza and Mario

 **(Y/N):** do u all have meaningful conversations with the guys?

 **April:** me and Don do..but it's Don so that's not very fair. The guy can spend three hours talking about the history of string

 **Renet:** and she still finds it hot

 **April:** damn right I do

 **Karai:** Leo and I talk about feelings...ugh...but even tho it slightly annoys me to let down my walls-it's important. So ya.

 **Mona Lisa:** If Raphael started saying that kind of shit during sex I'd choke him

 **Alopex:** and not in the good way

 **April:** lol

 **Alopex:** lol

 **Mona Lisa:** 5 minutes away

 **Mona Lisa:** I have a gr8t idea wait one sec

Mona Lisa has renamed the chat: Confrontation.

 **Mona Lisa:** pretend we aren't here

Mona Lisa has invited Michelangelo.

 **Mona Lisa:** (Y/N) clear the chat

(Y/N) has cleared the chat.

Michelangelo has joined the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** hey babe! wuts up?

 **(Y/N):** hey Mikey...so uh...I need to talk to u?

 **Michelangelo:** do u or don't u? Question mark is confusing me...

 **(Y/N):** I do

 **Michelangelo:** alright, wassup babe?

 **(Y/N):** I'm upset with u Mikey. I tried to have an important talk with u and u couldn't listen for five seconds

 **Michelangelo:** when did this happen?!

 **(Y/N):** this morning

 **Michelangelo:** …

 **Michelangelo:** ...do u mean the thing after Mario Kart?

 **(Y/N):** OF COURSE I MEAN THE THING AFTER MARIO KART!

 **Michelangelo:** I'm sry bby I'll try to be more considerate nxt time. Wanna talk about it now?

 **(Y/N):** nope that's good enough for me. Thx babe!

 **Michelangelo:** no problem doll!

 **Karai:** No! This is not a valid way to solve the issue.

 **Shinigami:** Karai u blew our cover!

 **Michelangelo:** u guys know I can see who's in the chat right?

 **Karai:** U were inconsiderate of ur girlfriend!

 **Michelangelo:** I know. I wouldn't like it if someone treated me that way. In fact sometimes the do-and I know I don't like it. It won't happen again. Next time I'll be there to play against Raph for u.

 **(Y/N):** thx babe =]

 **April:** ...wait what?

 **Mona Lisa:** (Y/N)...what was this important issue that Mikey wouldn't listen to?

 **(Y/N):** Mikey left to get us food and Raph challenged me to a Mario Kart race and I lost bc he wasn't there to play for me

 **Renet:** Nvrmnd u 2 are prefect for eachother

Renet has left the chat.

 **Alopex:** This was all over u losing a game of Mario Kart? What about the whole "he thinks of dumb things during sex" bit?

 **Michelangelo:** well not 2 kiss and tell but she does it 2

 **(Y/N):** this is y I didn't want 2 talk 2 all of u about this…

 **Alopex:** I need a drink. When does girls night start again?

 **Mona Lisa:** (Y/N) and I will be at Renet and your's house in 10

 **Alopex:** too long

Alopex has left the chat.

 **Karai:** I swear (Y/N) u will b the death of me

 **(Y/N):** love u 2

Karai has left the chat.

 **Shinigami:** invite me to the wedding kids

 **Michelangelo:** will do Shini

Shinigami has left the chat.

 **April:** OTP

April has left the chat.

 **Michelangelo:** so girls night huh?

 **Mona Lisa:** You can't join Mikey

 **Michelangelo:** please?

 **(Y/N):** we've already left the lair Mikey

 **Michelangelo:** I'll meet u at Renet's

Michelangelo has left the chat.

 **Mona Lisa:** wut r the chances of u stopping him?

 **(Y/N):** slim at best

 **Mona Lisa:** almost-all-girls night out it is

 **(Y/N):** ONE OF US. ONE OF US. ONE OF US.

 **Mona Lisa:** ye perfect for each other

Mona Lisa has left the chat.

 **(Y/N):** aww thank u 3

(Y/N) has left the chat.


End file.
